


Pugno pieno.

by GReina



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Universe, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, Endgame, F/M, Infinity Gems, POV Third Person, POV Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sacrifice, Spoilers, Thanos (Marvel) Dies, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Ultimate Sacrifice
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GReina/pseuds/GReina
Summary: SPOILER ENDGAMEIn questa flashfic troverete la scena della morte di Tony Stark dal suo punto di vista. Ecco cosa secondo me gli è passato per la testa dopo lo scocco di dita.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	Pugno pieno.

**Author's Note:**

> Avevo scritto un POV di Tony alla morte di Peter in Infinity War, ecco il POV di Tony nei suoi ultimi attimi di vita in Endgame.  
> Potete leggerla singolarmente o cercare nel mio profilo e leggere prima quella sulla morte di Peter intitolata "Mani vuote."  
> Enjoy! (Si fa per dire). xxx

Era come sognare ad occhi aperti. Per cinque anni aveva ripensato a quel giorno su Titano e sognato di essere lui quello a morire, che i ruoli fossero inverti e che fosse il giovane Parker quello a guardarlo disperato mentre l’altro moriva.  
Fino a un minuto prima la sua mente era satura di pensieri, i suoi due occhi che sembravano cento tanto era concentrato ad osservare tutto il campo di battaglia. Poi, l’indice di Strange ottenne tutta la sua attenzione; un faro di luce dopo anni passati alla deriva nell’infinito oceano. Tornò a guardare Thanos, Carol Danvers che come Cap e Thor prima di lei veniva sconfitta, poi il guanto.  
Il dolore che provò nell’indossarlo fu nulla in confronto all’abbraccio disperato di Peter, al pensiero che anche Pepper fosse sparita, alla paura di morire disperso da qualche parte nell’universo senza avere la certezza che lei stesse bene. Scoccò le dita: lui era Iron Man, sarebbe sempre stato Iron Man.  
Notò appena Thanos e il suo esercito che svanivano, tirò un sospiro di sollievo, poi si accasciò, stanco, e mille pensieri tornarono ad affollare la sua testa iperattiva. Tutte le cose che aveva fatto, quelle che voleva fare, le parole che suo padre gli aveva rivolto nel 1970 _“spero che sia una femmina, ha meno possibilità di diventare come me. Il bene comune ha prevalso raramente sul mio bene personale.”_ poi il volto di Rhodey, avrebbe voluto parlare, dirgli di prendersi cura della sua famiglia, di finire ciò che lui aveva iniziato, di proteggerle, lasciarle fuori da tutto ma senza abbandonarle. Dopo di lui, il volto di Peter: lo stava chiamando, lo chiamava lamentoso, quasi piangeva, era come su Titano, come sarebbe dovuto essere. Se ne avesse avuto la forza, Tony avrebbe sorriso _“Ne è valsa la pena.”_ riuscì a pensarlo, ma non a dirlo. Era stato quel ragazzo a spingerlo ad agire; era a quel ragazzo che si doveva la salvezza dell’Universo. Non meritava di morire, non era giusto, era troppo giovane, troppo innocente. Non lo meritava. Infine lei. Gli occhi di Tony si bagnarono, iniziò ad iperventilare, il suo corpo ancora immobile, già morto. Pensò a Morgan, alla vita e alla sicurezza che non avrebbe mai potuto dargli, avrebbe voluto urlare, chiedere scusa, pregare qualcuno affinché lo salvasse in modo che lui potesse continuare a vegliare su di loro, ma Pepper lo conosceva. Non c’era nessuno che lo conosceva meglio della sua amata Pepper Potts… Pepper Stark. Venne tirato fuori da quei pensieri dalla sua voce. Dal proprio nome pronunciato dalla donna che amava. “Noi staremo bene.” gli disse, e lui poté sospirare, la sua mente in pace “Puoi riposare, ora.” ogni pensiero abbandonò la sua geniale mente. Thanos era sconfitto, Pepper e Morgan salve. _“Riportare indietro quello che abbiamo perso, io lo spero; mantenere quello che ho, io lo voglio. Non morire durante, sarebbe gradito.”_ ripensò alle condizioni che aveva dettato a Steve: _“Due su tre, signor Stark.”_ si disse _“non male.”_ fu l’ultimo pensiero di Iron Man.


End file.
